


Kiss It, Make It Better

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Mondo is shy, One Shot, Owada Mondo Swears, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, like really minor though, mentioned in passing - Freeform, mikan also shy, no beta we die like men, or something similar, soft, the first het fic I've ever written, they're really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Mondo was planning to head back to the dorms, but a certain nurse is a bit too interested in his wellbeing.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Kiss It, Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe that this is the first het fic ive ever written. anyway this fic goes out to a very sweet anon I received, giving me a request for some fluff/comfort owamiki. Here it is, anon! Thank you very much for your request, it was very kind and made me very happy! I hope this fic is to your liking!  
> betaed by no one cause its 2am~

“U-uh-um!”

A nervous and shaky voice called out to Mondo from behind. He had been hoping to get to back to his dorm without having to talk to anyone, but unfortunately, it looked as though that would not be the case.

Mondo whipped his head around, putting the most annoyed glare on his face in hopes whoever was bothering him would leave him alone.

“What.”

Mondo’s gaze fell upon a trembling girl, shrinking in on herself as she stuttered.

“Uh-uh-uh- I’m sorry!!” She wailed.

_Shit._ Mondo didn’t mean to make her _cry_.

Getting a better look at her, the girl was unfamiliar to him, so she likely wasn’t in his class. She had uneven purple hair that appeared to be chopped off by something like craft scissors. Despite the tears pouring down her cheeks, she was actually pretty cute. Really cute, when he looked closer.

“ _Alright, don’t yell at her. Not again.”_ Mondo thought, attempting to prevent the memories of his previous failures stop him.

“You don’t have to cry.” Mondo said, in an attempt to help.

The girl cried harder.

“Forgive me- for- crying so much!” She stuttered between sobs, ducking her head down.

_“Who hurt this girl?”_

“Look I’m not going to hurt you okay? I just wanna know why the fuck you’re talking to me. Hell, I don’t even know you.”

“O-oh! I’m Tsumiki Mikan! S-second year.” She bowed quickly, wiping away her tears as she stood back up.

“Oowada Mondo. First year.”

So she was Mikan, huh? And older than him too.

“Alright. So what do you want?”

Mikan whimpered a bit, but nevertheless, she persisted.

“I- uh, noticed your a-arm…”

She pointed towards his left arm. A bandages were wound around it.

He had ended up tearing a sizeable chunk of his skin off after _some bastard_ rammed into him during a steep race. It really wasn’t that big of deal, Daiya knew how to patch up wounds just fine. Or so he hoped.

However, if Mondo told Mikan that, he worried she might cry some more, and he would really hate to see that, so that was out.

“It’s fine. What are you, a nurse?” Mondo bit down on his tongue, letting a bit more sarcasm escaped than he had intended.

“Y-y-yes!” Mikan spluttered.

Huh.

“Look I’m sure you’re a great nurse or whatever, but I’ve got places to be, and I doubt there’s much you could do at this point before ‘kissing it to make it better’ or some sappy bullshit like that.”

Mikan stood straighter, blush spreading across her cheeks.

“I-I can ki-kiss it! Although, kissing wounds is really unhygienic and you shouldn’t do it- b-but if you want me t-to I will!”

Regardless of whether of not Mondo wanted that (he did) it would be wrong to take advantage of a girl so clearly willing to give into the slightest pressure.

The urge to hug Mikan and protect her washed over Mondo.

“If you just want to kiss me or something, I don’t care, but do it because _you_ want to, not because you think I want it or some bullshit.”

It idly occurred to Mondo that this may have been the most confident he had ever been around a girl he liked.

“Uh- I-i!”

Mikan quivered and then suddenly lunged forward. Mondo was about a half a second away from shoving her away on instinct.

She stood on the tips of her toes, quickly pecking Mondo on the cheek. He only felt the pressure for a split second, chapped and rough lips, but he could already feel his face heating up, blood rushing to the spot her kiss had graced.

Mikan hung her head.

“ _I_ wanted to do that.” She whispered. “S-sorry for k-keeping you. I-if you n-need anything, I usually h-hang around the nurses office.”

“Oi. Look at me.”

Mikan raised her head again.

“First off, don’t go thinking I’m mad at you, got it? That was fucking nice. Second, I’d like to see you do some nurse stuff. T-to see if you’re legit of course.”

Mikan smiled, the first time Mondo had seen her do it. With a smile like that, he was doomed. She was unbelievably cute.

“I-I ca-can check on that i-injury for yo-you? If th-thats alright with y-you!”

“Sure.”

“Wh-when a-are you free?”

Mondo weighed his options. Go sit in his room and play some shitty fps he had found for cheap, or go get medical help with a cute girl.

“Right now.”

Mikan’s eye widened.

“R-right now?”

“Yeah.” Mondo replied. “That cool with you?”

Mikan grinned.

“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, requests are still open on Tumblr!  
> here's my links~  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Colourful_Void)  
> [My Tumblr](https://void-of-many-colours.tumblr.com)  
> have a great day/night/whatever!


End file.
